


Finding Flight

by CameoAmalthea



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dragons, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, M/M, Master/Slave
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-25
Updated: 2015-10-24
Packaged: 2018-04-27 23:58:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5069923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CameoAmalthea/pseuds/CameoAmalthea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All his life, Roxas had one dream: to be a dragon rider.  The only problem?  An egg never hatched for him.  Unwilling to give up, Roxas sets out on a quest to find and tame a wild dragon.  Instead, he finds a village terrorized by a fire-breathing monster, forced to offer human sacrifices to sate the dragon's appetite.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finding Flight

The temple lay high in the mountains, a collection of structures built into the mountain itself and scattered on the flatter areas between the peaks, with the uppermost ones connected by a series of golden bridges. From his perch on a grey-bricked stone wall bordering the cliff face, Roxas could see for miles down into the valley below, but at the moment, he was far too lost in thought to appreciate the view.

Roxas heaved a sigh as he watched Aqua guide her dragon through a series of complicated maneuvers.  It had always been his dream to join the Dragon Masters and be a dragon rider in his own right. For years, Roxas had tended the temple’s dragon nests in the hopes of being chosen before his fourteenth birthday.  Dragons grew slowly, taking years before they grew big enough to ride. If an apprentice was already an adult when the dragon hatched, they’d be in their thirties before the dragon was old enough to serve as a mount. Even older after the pair completed the necessary training.  A dragon rider past their prime would be of little help to the temple.

Roxas was sixteen. Two years too old for any hope of being a rider. Or at least for any hope of riding any of the any of the temple’s dragons. Not being a rider didn’t get him kicked out of the temple, there was still work to do. As Dragon Master Aqua liked to remind him, there was more to life than being a rider, and more ways to help the world. It was still an honor to be a knight – even if he didn’t have a dragon partner.

Aqua could always tell when something was bothering him, and was quick to offer company and support. Today was no different, after she finished her practice, Aqua had found him sitting alone, yet again. Aqua placed a hand on Roxas’ shoulder, startling him out of his reverie, her water dragon, Demyx, a blue shadow at her side, sat down next the wall.

“You already know what’s bothering me,” said Roxas, “so there’s no real point asking.”

“There’s always a point in talking,” said Aqua, “Come on, you’re an air elemental! Those of us who can wield the power of an elements have a very special gift. Even without a dragon partner you can still serve this temple as a Knight and do some real good in the world.”

Her smile was warm and her words were kind, but they were anything but comforting. “Why can’t I bond with a dragon who's already older?” he asked, “It doesn’t have to be a hatchling, does it?”

“It does if you don’t want to be eaten alive,” quipped Demyx, tilting his head, the sun catching on his scales in a sparkle of blue.

“Demyx is right,” said Aqua, taking a seat beside him on the ledge. “No one has ever tamed a wild dragon; they’re too dangerous. Our dragons only let us ride them because they view us as family, and that bond can only be formed through imprinting.”

“Yeah, there’s no way I’d let anyone put me through what she does if I didn’t love her,” said Demyx.  Roxas had always thought Aqua and Demyx were a rather mismatched pair.  Aqua was always serious and hardworking, whereas Demyx was laid-back, and often so lazy that he fought orders to ride into battle.

“Are you alright?” she asked him. “It isn’t good to be alone.  Why don’t you come inside?”

“I will in a bit…it’s just…sometimes I don’t even know why I’m here,” he admitted. He turned back towards the temple and hopped down onto the green lawn. “I have my magic, but if I’m not a rider, what difference can I make?”

Aqua followed him, and placed a gentle hand on his shoulder. “Ven, anyone can make a difference.”

“Don’t call me that!” Roxas snapped, raising his voice “Elemental titles are for Dragon Knights and apprentices. I’m never gonna be a rider, not anymore! I-” He stopped and sighed shaking his head before continuing in a quiet, defeated voice. “I’m just Roxas.”  Roxas, the name he’d been given at birth and given up when he came here at age seven to train as a rider. His element was air, and he’d been given a new name suitable for a wind master. He’d hoped one day to rule the skies on the back of a swift wind dragon, but that hadn’t come to pass and someone who wasn’t a rider didn’t need a fancy title.  

“You can still serve this temple,” she reminded him again, “you have the power of air. Of wind and light. That’s very special, V- Roxas. Maybe if we’d had more wind dragons you would have been chosen, but they’re just as rare as you are-”

“And the one air dragon that has hatched in decades hatched for Riku,” Roxas huffed. “And he’s an earth mage.”

“Jealousy is a path to darkness,” she reminded him. “It’s rare for a dragon to bond with a mage who isn’t of their element, even rarer for elements so adverse as wind and earth to bond. The fact Riku and Sora managed to form a pair isn’t a reflection on you. Riku and Sora’s souls are paired, destined to be partners.”

“I still feel like a failure,” Roxas muttered. “I’m an air mage and an air dragon didn’t choose me. Riku’s an earth mage but Sora chose him.” He looked away, frowning.

“You’re not a failure,” said Aqua.

“I - I just can’t help but think, maybe if I were older than Riku and came to the nesting grounds first, Sora would have chosen me.  That it’s because Riku met Sora first that they’re bound.”

“Roxas, you can’t dwell on what might have been.  Not everyone is destined to bond with a dragon.  Don’t make yourself miserable comparing what you lack to what others have gained.  Besides, it’s not the dragon that defines your actions.  You still have great things ahead of you.”

“I – thanks,” he said, before letting out a long sigh. “It’s just, maybe I’m not meant to do whatever it is I’m meant to do here. Maybe my destiny is somewhere else. I’ve been in this temple since I was a kid. I wanted to be a rider. When that didn’t happen, I kept serving because this was home.”

“It still is,” she assured him.

Roxas nodded, but his heart wasn’t sure. The Knights of the Elements used their magic to bring peace and justice and the dragon riders were their most powerful force. If he couldn’t be a rider, did being a Knight really matter? And just because no one else had ever tamed a wild adult, did that really mean it was impossible?

X

In the north, wild dragons were commonplace, and a common problem for the settlers who pushed ever further into their territories. As forests were cleared to make way for farmlands, there was less room left for the wild game that dragons fed on, and so livestock fell prey to them instead.

Lord Ansem paced before his throne in the Great Hall. “We should eradicate the beasts!”  His voice echoed against the marble walls.  The hall, which could hold a hundred during a feast, was empty now, save for himself and his advisor, Vexen.

“Dragons are not as easily removed as wolves,” said Vexen. “We’ve driven the dire wolves to extinction and the smaller species may well follow, but dragons?”

“Are you saying it can’t be done?”

“Not easily, my Lord. They’re smart,” said Vexen, “immune to most poisons and nearly impossible to kill. And the riders of the south did not support expansion into these lands, and so we cannot expect their help driving them off.”

“Yes,” growled Ansem, “Lord Masters Eraqus and Yin Sid believe this forest must remain untouched. I say the world belongs to those who would take it! This place has so much to give, trees for timber, and once they’re gone, grasslands for my cattle. Dragons have no right to exist, nor anything else in our way.”

“Of course, my Lord, I agree, I am merely suggesting that this problem may require a different solution for now. We may be able to placate them. Dragons are very vain creatures and would enjoy our supplication.”

“You want us to bow down to these beasts?”

“Placate them is all,” said Vexen, “an offering once a year may be all it takes to convince them to leave us in peace. They may enjoy stealing cattle, but they’ll enjoy offerings more. You’ll find dragons value feeding their egos over their bellies in most cases.”

“What sort of offering?” asked Ansem. “I haven’t much gold to spare.”

“Human sacrifice would be sufficient,” suggested Vexen. “Virgin maidens are traditional. We have plenty of peasants and orphans to spare, my Lord.”

Ansem the wise chuckled. “That we do,” he agreed, “more mouths then we can afford to feed really. And the death of innocents may inspire warriors to volunteer to solve our problem permanently.” He moved to the table to pour himself a goblet of wine and raised his glass. “To solutions.”

X

The snow fell in thick clumps, landing silently on the rocky ground that had yet to be blanketed this season. Rather than the crunch of snow beneath his horse’s hooves, Roxas heard the crisp snap of autumn leaves. Roxas pulled his cloak around himself. He’d bought it from a merchant at the last town he passed, a great black thing with a hood large enough to obscure his face if he had it up, and he hoped it would be enough to stave off the chill.

It wasn’t that Roxas was unaccustomed to cold. When winter came in the mountains, the morning air was so cold it burned, but somehow the cold of the north was different. In the mountains storms were few and the sun shone brightly most days. Here the land seemed locked in a perpetual pre-dawn gloom.

All day as he rode, Roxas had waited for the sun to rise and the greyness to burn away, but the clouds persisted, as did the muted light. Roxas had a feeling that even the sunniest day would be less bright in this place with so many trees obscuring the light. For one raised among cliffs where the view stretched away endlessly, being down in the forests was somewhat stifling. The trees felt too close, and he longed for the sun and open skies.

In truth, he longed for many things about home, his friends most of all, but Roxas was too stubborn to turn back now. He’d left without a word, leaving only a note to warn of his departure before he took off into the night. It had seemed the only way. Eraqus would have lectured him on duty, and Aqua would called for him in that desperate way she did when she was worried: ‘Ven!’

Roxas pushed the memories away. He was lucky he’d managed to get away and this far without being tracked, considering they had winged mounts. Perhaps Eraqus had decided to let him go, that this was something he needed to do for himself. A more bitter part of Roxas’s heart wondered if the master even cared that he’d left, seeing he wasn’t a rider and was no great loss to their forces.

At the sight of lights in the distance, Roxas brightened. The town ahead could only be Twilightfell, the last stronghold in the north. Beyond this point lay nothing but uncharted wilderness and, hopefully, dragons. The wild dragons of the north were his only hope, and the reason for his quest. Roxas knew he would never be satisfied until he was sure he’d tried everything he could to become a rider. That meant going to the north and finding the wild dragons. He was strong. He could fight. He could control the wind with his magic. Surely some dragon would accept him as a partner. A wind dragon who’d see they were kindred spirits, meant to fight together – and who wouldn’t want to be a warrior for peace?

Still, as eager as Roxas for the next phase of his quest to begin, he knew both he and his horse needed some food and rest to recover their strength before delving further into the wilds. He patted the side of his horse's neck.

“We’ll get some rest soon,” Roxas promised, though he wondered if he was more eager for civilization than the horse. It was a Fjord; Roxas had been drawn to him by the checker pattern of his mane, but he doubted he could have chosen a better companion for the road north. The breed was built for this land, and his horse was already used to hard work.

Roxas had been less prepared, and looking forward to a night at the inn once they reached the town. A proper bed and a hot meal would be too wonderful for words. His life at the temple where he had his own room with a feather mattress and had never wanted for food was starting to seem like a dream.

X

 When Roxas at last reached the city, he found its gates wide open. He supposed there was little guard against this far north. What rogues did eek out a living this far north most likely preyed on unwary travelers, and even then they’d have better luck to the south. Roxas took the open gate as a good omen. A sign he’d be welcome. Though, with the gold he carried in his purse, there was little doubt any would turn him away.

All apprentices and warriors of the temple were paid a stipend for their service, in addition to the room and board provided. With little need to buy anything, most did little with their salaries aside from missions where they spent what they needed – rather, the money was used to line communal dragon nests as nothing felt as nice to a sleeping dragon as a bed of gold.  Roxas had taken a good deal of gold for himself before setting out on his journey to cover his expenses, but no more than what he’d earned over the years.

Roxas scanned the town for any sign of an inn, and as he moved further into Twilightfell, he couldn’t help but notice the crowd he was drawing. Common folk stopped what they were doing to stare at him, some coming out of their homes or workshops to get a better look. Roxas wasn’t sure what he’d done to garner so much attention, perhaps any stranger to a place this remote warranted gawkers, though he knew his dress was hardly inconspicuous.

Watching the crowd watching him, he could see some were admiring his golden armor and the noting twin scimitars which hung at his side. They whispered to each other, but try as he might, Roxas couldn’t make out what they were saying. He hoped he didn’t warrant suspicion, but then why would he - no one here knew he’d run away. Better to keep it that way.

Elemental Warriors did not to abandon their duty to the temple and the one who did would be rightfully regarded with suspicion. He couldn’t remember hearing of any dragon rider that had ever defected from their order, save for one. A man whose name lived on in stories: the dark lord Xehanort.

Xehanort had been a Wind mage like him, and so had the power of air and light, but could also wield the power of darkness if he so chose. He and his dragon Xigbar had tried to destroy the order and use their power to take over the kingdoms of men. The riders had stopped them, Xigbar was maimed, a lost eye and torn wings his punishment, so he could never fly again. In this weakened state the two had vanished, never to trouble anyone again, and passing into legend.

Even though Xehanort was gone, any rogue Elemental Warrior would still be cause for concern. Roxas wasn’t a traitor, though, and had every intention of going home if he could, but only after he found a dragon. If he could find a dragon. If they’d welcome him back at the temple after he’d run away and risked his life on something he should have known better than to try…

“Excuse me?” came a voice. Roxas looked down to see a brown haired girl in an orange, flowered dress. “Is there somewhere you’re trying to find?”

“Oh, I was just looking for a place to stay the night,” said Roxas, “is there an inn here?”

“Aye,” she said, “I can show you where it is, my lord.”

Roxas dismounted his horse to walk beside her, taking the reins in hand to lead it along. “Thank you,” he said, “and please, call me Roxas.”

“And I’m Olette,” she introduced. “And really, it’s me who should be thanking you. You’re the answer to our prayers!”

“Uh...what?” asked Roxas. “What do you mean?”

“You’ve come because of the dragons, right?”

It was all Roxas could to keep pace with her as she walked along, rather than stopping dead in his tracks. “How did you know that?”

She turned her head and laughed softly, hiding her mouth behind one hand as she did. “It’s obvious you’re a Knight,” she said, “or at least skilled in combat, a ranger maybe or a trophy hunter? It doesn’t matter really, as long as you can get the job done.”

“Job?” asked Roxas. “What exactly do you think I’m here to do?”

“Why, to slay the dragons, of course!”

**Author's Note:**

> I originally wrote this story as a one-shot for an Akuroku month prompt but I've decided to expand it into a multi-chapter thing...let's see how far it goes.
> 
> I've noticed with dragon stories you either get the Pern-type dragons where the dragons are essentially a magical pet and the story is more about the rider than the dragon or evil traditional type dragons hoarding gold and terrorizing villages - I decided to combine the two and pull freely from a bunch of dragon lore - Flight of Dragons and the Pern series figuring chiefly
> 
> Special thanks to my Beta Silvermyth


End file.
